The Daughter of the Dark
by XxX-GazettEgirl-XxX
Summary: Hermione is due to start her seventh year in two months' time and she discovers not all is right within her family. People are withholding secrets from her and not to mention a few surprises on the way. (HG/DM, SS/OC)
1. Chapter 1

**Daughter of the Darkness**

**Chapter 1: The Truth Comes Out**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters for they belong to J. K. Rowling. I am merely using them in my plot. I do not make any profit off of these stories.**_

Summary: Hermione is due to start her seventh year in two months' time and she discovers not all is right within her family. People are withholding secrets from her and not to mention a few surprises on the way. (Hermione/Draco)

Hermione awoke to the sound of arguing coming from down in the kitchen. She turned over onto her side to see that the clock read 9:45am. She groaned as she got up and went into the shower. After a quick bath she came back into her room to find some clothes to wear that day. She settled on a pair of light blue jean short shorts that came to mid-thigh and a white tank top with a pink Playboy Bunny logo on it. She finished off her ensemble with a pair of white ankle socks and some white and pink vans.

After dressing she started down the stairs and walked into the kitchen. As she walked in, she saw her mother and father and her professor from school sitting at the table talking.

"Mom, dad? What's going on? Why is Professor Snape here?" she asked as they all looked at each other.

"Well darling we have something that we have to tell you." Mr. Granger said as he looked over at is wife.

"Hermione, sweet heart, you're adopted. And as for the reason why Professor Snape is here it's because he is your father. Your real father." said Mrs. Granger.

"WHAT?" screamed Hermione laying accusing eyes on Severus, "you mean all this time you were my father and you never told me."

"I could not tell you because Dumbledore forbade me not to and also because I was not about to allow the Dark Lord to get a hold of you," Severus said as he stood up and walked over to Hermione, "and not only that, but there is also something else. Hermione you are betrothed to Draco Malfoy and you are to be married during Christmas Break."

"What do you mean? I am not marrying that foul, evil, little ferret. He hates me, why would he ever marry me?"

"Lucius and I had arranged it when you and Draco were still young. And it still stands. He knew that I was going to place you somewhere safe but he didn't know where exactly, so for the time being you were safe from him. I know that you are mad at me, but you have to understand that I never meant for any of this to happen. I would have loved to see you grow up and hear your first words and be the father that I wanted to be. But with me spying and trying to keep you safe I just couldn't do it. I loved you too much. Will you ever forgive me Hermione?"

"I guess some day I will be able to, but why did you have to wait for so long and why did everyone keep me in the dark? For the past six years I have been called a mudblood. When, in fact, I am just as pureblooded as Malfoy. How am I going to tell Harry and Ron that I am the daughter of their least favorite teacher at Hogwarts." she mumbled the last part as she looked up at him with glassy eyes.

"We'll tell them tonight at Headquarters, when we have our meeting. I'll be right there and so will Dumbledore. Will that be okay with you Hermione?" Severus said as looked her straight in the eye.

"Yes, well they would need to hear it soon rather than later." Hermione said heatedly. She turned to her adoptive parents to see them with tears in their eyes and wary smiles on their faces as they watched the scene unfold in front of them.

"Hermione, why don't you go up to your room and start packing up the things that you want to take with you. We'll go to Snape manner and get you settled in, before we go on to the meeting." Severus said to her.

"Ok, I'll be right down." Hermione then ran up to her room to pack what it was that she wanted to take with her to her new house. The start of a new life. A new school year.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Snape Manor &amp; the Meeting**

(_**Disclaimer in first chapter**_)

Hermione came back down 20 minutes later with her clothes and school things. She looked to her adoptive parents, tearing up slightly, said her goodbyes and then disappeared alongside her father to Snape Manor. When she opened her eyes they were standing in front of a beautiful country home. Looking around herself taking in all the sites of where she will now reside. The outside of the home was painted a pure white with dark green shutters standing out in accent. Two tall weeping willow trees stood on either side of the winding walk-way, as though they were guarding the home itself.

Along both sides of the walkway were different types of oriental grasses of varying shades of green and white roses. Along with a few groupings of lavender in both white and a light purple. A mix of clear and white quartz gravel filling the bed along the walkway drawing the eye to a large solid oak door stained a deep black. The black of the door standing out against the white and green. As they walked through the front door they were greeted by a small house elf named Millie.

"Master Snape 'tis home. What does Master need Millie ta do for him and young Miss?" the little house elf asked. She looked up at them with her big, bright green eyes.

"Millie, I want you to take Hermione to her room and let her get settled in. I will be in the study in case anybody stops by. And if Lucius comes do not, I repeat,** do not** let him know that she is here do you understand me." Severus said as he walked down the hall. He came to a stop by the beginning of the banister before he turned back to Hermione and said, "I will come and get you when it is time for us to go to the meeting at Headquarters."

With that he turned back around and continued on down the hall before he stopped and entered a door on his immediate right. Millie turned around and looked at Hermione and bade her to follow. They walked down the hall and up the stairs to the second floor and went into the first door on her left. When she walked in she stopped short. Hermione could not believe her eyes. The room's walls were a dusky moss green color, with a lighter green in vertical stripes that lay over the wall in semi-transparent lines. The floor was hard wood in a smoky grey color and slightly distressed looking. And in the center of the room was a beautiful round bed that was covered in different hues of purple and blue silk and lace.

"What does missus think 'bout her room?" Millie asked as Hermione walked around the room looking at the different furniture pieces and stopping at the bay window to sit down in the white chaise lounge.

"It's lovely. I can't believe that this is my room. I seems like it was fit for royalty not for a sixteen year old girl." Hermione said as she looked over at Millie who was standing by the door.

"Your father had it designed jus' fur you. You know, he considers you his as a princess 'ven though no one will 'ere him say it. That 'tis what he thinks." Millie said before she disappeared. Hermione got up and started to place her clothes in the closet before she went to take her a quick shower.

After about twenty minutes she came back out into her room and pulled on some dark blue jeans that clung to her thighs and bottom. She then grabbed a white tank that formed to her chest and topped it with a red crop hoodie that stopped mid-torso. Slipping on her red and white Addias sneakers she notices Professor Sna... no... her father walk in to announce that they were leaving. She walks over to him and they apparate to Order Headquarters at 12 Grimmwauld Place.

Upon arriving, they were greeted by Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall. They conversed for a few minutes before Hermione was ushered up the stairs so they could start the meeting. When she reached the landing she headed towards Harry's room where she knew the others would be when the Order has it's meetings.

"Hey Harry, how's it going?" Hermione said as she walked into the room. She walked over to the bed and sat down in between Ron and Harry. Ginny looked up at her from her spot on the floor in front of Hermione.

"How did you get here Hermione? Did someone pick you up or something?" she said.

"You could say that, but first I need to tell you guys something. I found out something life altering today, well two things really, and you are not going to like them one bit. Believe me when I say that I am still socked but there is nothing that can be done about it." Hermione said as she looked at each of them pleading with her eyes for them not to hate her for the news.

"What's going on Hermione?" Harry asked.

"I found out that I was adopted." Ginny gasped at this before looking at Hermione.

"Do you know who your real parents are yet?" said Ron.

"Well my father is Professor Snape. As for my mother, I don't really know who she might be."

"Well at least Malfoy and his goons can't call you a mudblood anymore." said Ginny as she got up and walked over to the door and peeked out before re-shutting it again before settling back in her original spot. Hermione's eyes became downcast at Ginny's comment. This however, did not go unnoticed by Ron or Harry, since they were sitting right beside her on the bed.

"Hermione, what's going on with you? Does it have something to do with what Ginny said about Malfoy and his goons? If so, you don't have to worry about him making fun of you or anything. I mean you are the daughter of his head of house, you could probably get away with pretty much anything." said Ron smirking with Harry nodding his head along in agreement.

"Well actually it does have something to do with Malfoy. And believe me, I can't even fathom this bit of information. I'm still in denial over it." Hermione said as she looked at all three of them in turn quickly figuring a way to tell them discreetly.

"What's wrong Hermione?" said Ginny.

"Well I'm betrothed to the son of my father's friend."

Hermione said as she closed her eyes to hide the answer she knew that they were soon to come to eventually. Her worst fear came true about five seconds later, in the form of Harry's shocked and somewhat disturbed facial expression.

"You have to marry Malfoy." said Ginny in a small whisper.

"Yes. I'm to marry him over Christmas Break. And I'm not really looking forward to it." said Hermione dejectedly.

"Why? How can that be? I mean he really doesn't like you or any of us, for that matter." said Ron. But their little talk was soon interrupted by a sound just right outside of the door. They all looked up to see Mrs. Weasley standing there in the door way smiling at them.

"Hermione dear, Professor Snape sent me up here to get you." said Mrs. Weasley. Getting to her feet she grabbed Ginny into a hug before saying goodbye with the boys, promising to see them at the station to board the train. She led Hermione down the stairs to the landing were Dumbledore, McGonagall, Remus, Severus and a few of the other members of the Order were currently residing. Professor McGonagall looked over at Hermione when she arrived at the bottom of the stairs and smiled at her. As she looked over at Remus she saw him trying to stifle a laugh as he talked to her father about something. He was doing a very bad job, because Snape was scowling at him.

"Come, Hermione. It's time to go back home now." said Snape as he walked over to Hermione.

"Alright." Hermione said as she turned to hug Mrs. Weasley good-bye.

"We'll see you again on the platform in September." said Mrs. Weasley. Hermione nodded her answer and left with her father back to Snape manor. They had just walked in the door when Millie appeared in front of them with a frightened look in her eyes.

"Master, sir. There 'tis a Master Malfoy and a young copy of him in your study, sir. Should I take Miss Hermione up ta her room?" she said anxiously, twisting the fabric of her small tunic in her hands.

Severus looked down at her and nodded before dashing off to the study to see what it was that Lucius wanted. Hopefully he hadn't found out about Hermione yet. Said person followed Millie up to her room and sat there waiting for some sign from her father that she could come out.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: The Truth About Hermione Granger/Snape**

(**Disclaimer in first chapter**)

_A/N: First off, I want to thank those who have favorited my story(Dauntlessshadowhunter, FlyingBamboo,cosmoGirl666) It means a lot that you want to read more. So this chapter is dedicated to you guys. Please post reviews and tell me if you like it or not and why. Reviews feed the creative juices and help me produce better stories. Thank you ^.^_

Severus walked into the study and saw Lucius sitting in a regal-backed chair in front of his desk, while Draco was looking around the shelves. They both looked up as his strolled in through the door.

"To what do I owe the pleasure of your company Lucius?" said Severus as he walked over to his desk and sat down.

"Draco why don't you go outside and wait in the foyer. I'll be out there in a few minutes. This won't take too long." said Lucius as he turned back to face Severus.

"Fine, whatever." Draco huffed, as he walked out the door and shut it. He then walked to the foyer and leaned against the stair way banister. He started to look around when he heard a faint noise from the top of the stairs. Finding himself slightly curious, he decided to investigate what the noise was. When he reached the hall at the top of the stairs he stopped and waited until all was completely silent. Listening closely for any unusual sounds coming from any of the doors along the hall.

He was startled when he heard someone speaking behind the door on his left. Slowly approaching the door so not to create any noise, least he alert them of his presence, Draco placed his ear against the door to hear what they were saying on the other side. He could hear two voices, both were female from what he could tell. He identified one of the as the house elf of Snape's, Millie. The other, however, he couldn't quiet put his finger on it. The voice sounded very familiar, like he had heard a thousand times over and over and over and over again.

"Miss Mione, your father will call for me once the Malfoy's are gone. Then you will be 'llowed out of your room ta look around the rest of the home."

"But why do I have to stay in here if both Draco and his father are down stairs in the study."

"They might be in the study, young Miss, but your father doesn't want you found out 'bout jus' yet. There are some real dangers if the Dark One finds out 'bout you and who it 'tis that you are deemed ta marry over Christmas Break. Not ta mention you being friends with the Mister Potter boy. You could be put in quiet the trouble should Malfoy Sir find out that you have once 'gain been returned ta your father's care. And 'tis within arm's reach. Not only 'ere, but also at 'ogwarts." Millie said stressfully. Hoping her master's daughter would listen to her reasoning.

"Dumbledore wouldn't allow anything to happen to me while I was at school. Not to mention that if Draco or any of his goons tried to do anything to me they would have to answer to their Head of House, which so happens to be my father."

"But he wouldn't be able ta be with you all the time and I 'oubt that both the Mister Potter and the Weasley could protect you, should young Master Malfoy find out you schedule for the year."

Draco was beside himself with the need to tell his father exactly what it was that he had just heard. He had known since before he started Hogwarts that Snape had a daughter and that he was to be married to her in their seventh year at Hogwarts. During the two week Christmas Break. He never would have thought that Granger, well he guesses its Snape now, was the one whom he'd be with. It was all very strange.

But the more that he thought about it, the more he started to see how she could be his daughter. They were both very smart, both extremely good at potions and were very hot headed and stubborn at times. But what really stumped him was the fact that Hermione looked nothing like Snape. He now wondered who is or was, her mother.

^^^^^Severus's Study^^^^^^

Severus lowered himself into the chair behind the intricately carved European desk. Once settled he gazed at Lucius across from him in a bored manner.

"What is it that you wanted to discuss with me Lucius?" Severus said as he leaned back into the chair and linked his fingers. Tapping them together every now and then to show his impatient intent with the visit.

"I have been wondering if you have had any contact with that daughter of yours, Severus. It wouldn't do so good to not have her and Draco meet before the wedding. It would be very uncomfortable for all parties involved wouldn't you say." he said looking at Severus hoping to find some hint at his knowledge of this elusive and mysterious daughter. Snape schooled his facial features before answering the statement.

"I don't know where she might be, I haven't seen her. Her mother would know more than I would anyway. She was the last one to see her and I doubt that even you, Lucius, could find that woman." Severus said as he stood from behind the desk to show the end of the conversation.

"I may not know where she might be, but I know that the Dark Lord might just be able to find her. And you know what he would say and do, Severus, should he find out that you have been holding out on this information." Lucius huffed with a scowl forming on his face.

After making the statement, Lucius turned on his heel and swiftly headed towards the foyer to collect Draco and leave. Severus sighed shaking his head and followed after him to be certain that they both vacated the property, before he went to let Hermione know she could wonder around freely. Severus and Lucius entered the area to find Draco standing on the stairs smirking triumphantly. Like a young lion over his first kill. This made Severus worry slightly.

'Could Draco have found something or possibly have seen something?' he thought worriedly. He didn't really know what was going on with the boy. Lucius bade Severus a farewell and left with Draco trailing behind him. Severus looked back up the stairs, then back at the door were Draco just exited and he suddenly began to feel as though something bad was going to happen sooner or later.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Back to Hogwarts**

(**Disclaimer in first chapter**)

Unknown to Severus, Millie and Hermione, Draco told his father what he had heard while he was waiting for both him and his godfather to finish their conversation. Lucius smirked with a smug satisfaction at what he had found out. The next night, upon being summoned by the Dark Lord, he decided to reveal to him what Draco had relayed the previous night. Hoping to get into the Dark Lord's good graces. (A/N: As if he had any...LOL)

^^^Voldemort's Study^^^

Lucius quickly arrived in front of his Lord upon arrival and kneeled before him, "You summoned me My Lord."

"Rise Lucius. Tell me what knews you bring me of Severus and the whereabouts of his 'wayward' daughter. Are you any closer to finding out where she is located?"

"Yes, My Lord. He currently has her in his custody. Draco and I went for a short visit to Severus' home. While we were conversing Draco overheard his house elf talking to what he believes to be his daughter. I, myself did not know until after we had arrived back to the manor. My Lord his daughter is none other than Potter's **_mudblood_** friend, Miss Granger" replies Lucius with disgusted sneer upon his face.

Lord Voldemort grinned most evilly as he digested the information. Apparently Severus had been keeping information about his private life very, well, private. Now, however was the perfect opportunity to have young Draco to prove himself loyal to their cause.

"Lucius, I want you to have Draco and all of his fellow Slytherins to be cordial to our young Miss Hermione Gran-..., I mean Snape, to throw her off kilter. To lower her guard and slip in behind her guard and break down the defenses that she has." Voldemort spoke as he sat back into the plush chair beside the tall window in his study.

"How would Draco and the others succeed, My Lord, they have all been at odds since their first year at that school and surely Dumbledore and Severus would be looking for something like that to happen."

"They don't have to act like they are all great friends. Just do small things, like helping out with something, anything that would throw all of them for a loop." Voldemort sneered as he waved Malfoy away. Lucius disapparated on the spot and left Voldemort to his thoughts. _'Yes this would work perfectly into my hands. Soon I will have one of Harry Potter's closest friends under my thumb and no one will know until it is too late. Oh __**dear **__Severus, you should have hidden her better._' He thought as he let out an evil cackle of laughter that would make the hairs on even Dumbledore's neck stand on end.

On the morning of September 1st, Hermione was woken up by Millie and told to shower quickly so she could have a bite to eat before leaving to catch the train to Hogwarts. Hermione nodded her head, Millie disappeared with a silent crack. She got out of bed and headed to the jointed bathroom and showered quickly. After toweling off she came back into the room to find something to wear that day. It need to be comfortable yet cool for the long ride on the train. She looked through her bureau and pulled out a pair of black lace boxer style under wear and found the matching bra that went to it.

After putting them on she walked into her closet to find something. Grabbing a Slytherin green lace and silk camisole out, chuckling at the irony, she slipped it over her toweled head. Pulling on a pair of black loose silk pants and topping it all with a nice cool grey hooded cardigan. Standing in front of her mirror combing out her hair, she tied it back into a messy bun before slipping on some black flats. After making sure her trunk was packed and nothing was missing, she coached her new solid black cat into its cage. During the move from her adopted parents home to her new home, Crookshanks had disappeared somewhere. She hadn't seen him since but hoped he was dong well wherever he was, so her father got her another as a gift so she wouldn't feel so alone. She gave her the name Sable because of her brilliant bluish-purple eyes. Moving down the stairs she saw her father standing in the foyer.

"Are you ready?" he asked. Nodding in affirmative Hermione replied with a simple, " Yes."

After arriving at King's Cross Station they quickly passed through the gate, moving to stand near Harry and the Weasley's. Before moving to board the teachers compartment Severus turned to her, "Try not to cause too much trouble with the dunderheads you call friends, please." Stifling a laugh she nodded her assent then rushed over to board the Hogwarts Express with the others. Hermione, Harry, Ron, and Ginny said their goodbyes to Mr. and Mrs. Weasley before climbing onto the train.

The train lurched forward as it took off from the platform. They waved until they could no longer see anyone before sitting back into the seats. They talked about a whole bunch of different things that had gone on since the last time they were together. Though never once touching on the subject of Hermione's betrothal to Draco Malfoy. they all suffered from acute denial of that fact. This however was tested slightly when Ginny let slip the juicy tidbit of information, as she and Hermione were changing into their robes, much to Lavender Brown's delight. She confronted them as they stepped out of the stall.

"Hermione, is it true what I just heard? You're father is Professor Snape?" said Lavender in a hushed whisper.

"Yes, but don't go spreading it around. We don't want anyone to know just yet. Besides professor Dumbledore wants to try and keep it quiet least my father give every student detention any time someone looks at him ." Hermione said pleading to Lavender with her eyes.

"Alright, but you've got to admit, you being Professor Snape's daughter and all seems pretty cool. I mean he won't be able to show favoritism to just Slytherins now will he. Not to mention they would get into a lot of trouble if they were to do something really bad to you." she said laughing as she walked back to the compartment with them before heading off to her own.

"What was that all about 'Mione?" said Harry as he and Ron straightened their top robes and gathered the rest of their stuff and stepped out into the hall and headed off the train once it stopped moving.

"Lavender overheard Ginny saying something to me about my father. I told her not to say anything about it. I just hope I didn't jinx myself." Hermione sighed as they walked over to one of the carriages. They were about five feet from one when someone knocked into Hermione, causing her to stumble before landing on the ground. She moved to get up when a hand came into her line of sight. Following the hands form up to the face it belonged to, and boy did she get a shock. It was none other than Draco Malfoy.

"Well, are you going to take it or not?" he said with an impatient look on his face.

"Thanks, I think." she replied warily and was hefted up off the ground with one swift pull.

"No problem, Granger. Wouldn't won't you to get hurt or else heads will roll." Draco said with a knowing smirk on his face. He turned and walked off to his friends in two carriages ahead of them. After getting into the carriage they set off for the castle and another year at Hogwarts, all the time wonder what disaster would be fall them this time.

A/N: Read and review people. let me know how you like everything so far. I'll be posting a poll some time in the next few chapters for some suggestions od Hermione's mother and a few other surprises for you to enjoy. I'll post my next chapter soon, But I'd like to see at least 3 reviews, soooooo... there's your homework. LOL (^-^)/*


End file.
